


The Dick Taker

by GlungisPaypay69



Series: The Dick Taker [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Ben - Freeform, Boris Johnson - Freeform, Break Up, British, British Comedy, British Slang, CBT, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime, Dick Taking, Doctor - Freeform, Drugs, England - Freeform, English Accent, Escaping Jail, Europe, Evil, FBI, Florida, France - Freeform, Fugitives, Gen, Hospital, Hospital Sex, Jail, Large Cock, Medical Experimentation, Mexico, Murderer, Penis Crime, Penis Pain, Prison, Queen - Freeform, Queen Elizabeth - Freeform, Satire, Soulmates, Tea, True Crime, True Love, Under Cover Cop, WEED FARM, Weed, black market, british accent, cock - Freeform, crumpets, european, killer, one direction - Freeform, royal family, the beetles, urologist, very british
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlungisPaypay69/pseuds/GlungisPaypay69
Summary: A troubled man with twisted dreams. A past involving criminal activities, with a new thirst to quench. Not your typical killer. One that takes a prize. The most prized possession of all these men. Their penises.
Relationships: Harold Wayne & Police Officer Matthew, Harold Wayne/Damien Randall, Laura Balls/Damien Randall
Series: The Dick Taker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199495
Kudos: 4





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the killers POV and MAY involve death. It takes place in Tampa I don't know yet. This is a very good concept so anyone can enjoy, fit for all ages, good bedtime story. This will have blood and violence since this man is cutting of dicks. But if you enjoy, check out my other book called 'Here Comes The Briden' with kirkhuffmanbf. This is just the main list of characters, minor characters are not included in this list. Enjoy the dick stealing :)

The Dick Taker

_ Summary: A troubled man with twisted dreams. A past with criminal activities and a new thirst. Not your typical killer. One that takes a prize. The most prized possession of all these men.  _

_ Their penises.  _

**_Location: Tampa, Florida_ **

_ Current Time Is 2021 _

_ (Covid Doesn’t Exist) _

_ Main Characters _

**_The Dick Taker:_ ** _ Name: Harold Wayne  _

_ He is a 36 year old man who is a urologist at Tampa General Hospital. 6’2’’ Medium brown hair/Olive toned skin/ Green eyes. Started college 2002 and graduated in 2015, met Damien the same year when he started his job. _

**_Damien Randall:_ **

_ He is 36. He is a dermatologist at Tampa General Hospital, where he met Harold.  _

_ He is 5’ 8”/Warm beige skin tone/ Dark brown hair, Brown eyes _

_ He has a girlfriend named Laura Balls. He met her on a boardwalk in 2016 and started dating a month after. Started his job at TGH in 2014 the year he graduated. He started college in 2002. _

  
  


**_Laura Balls:_ **

_ Laura is 27. She works at a bakery. Fair skin/green eyes/blonde hair. Met Damien in May of 2016. _

**_Matthew Grant:_ **

_ 40 years old. Became a police officer in 2007 at Tampa Police Department. Dark brown skin, brown eyes, black hair, beautiful Steve Harvey like mustache.  _


	2. A New Release

**Chapter One**

A New Release

I sat in my room looking over the paperwork due at the end of the day. Our boss had begun cracking down on us, requiring our reports to be done sooner. Needless to say, no one was too thrilled about the new time limit . It became more and more difficult to sit still. Constantly fidgeting. Needing a release. 

I had always been quite messed up. As a kid I was fascinated with horror books and crime documentaries. My mother became increasingly worried the older I got. Always talking about serial killers and crime, my dad on the other hand didn’t give two shits. In fact he encouraged it, always being a bit of a violent man himself. 

With a knock on the door, I snapped out of my day dream. 

“Hey, Harold. I was just wondering if you got all your paperwork done. I was just on my way to Garcia’s office to drop off mine so I could take yours as well.”

“Actually, I did just finish up. I’ll walk with you.” 

I replied to Damien Randall, a close friend of mine for the past 5 years. I had met him when I began my position as a urologist here at Tampa General Hospital. Him having been here a year already, showed me around. 

“So how's your day been going?” I asked the shorter man.

“Not too bad. Looking at skin like every other day.” He said with a smirk on his face looking up at me. He is a dermatologist but even with being in different fields we have lots in common.

“How are you doing, you don’t seem to be as cheery as usual?”

“Uh, same old same old. As interesting of a day as a urologist can get. Touching dicks all day.” I said with a chuckle, Damien laughing in response. 

Arriving at the boss’s office we walked in, spotting another co-worker.

“Oh hey Calvin.” Me and Damien said acknowledging the man. 

“Hey guys.” He replied back in a happy tone. Calvin is known as the guy that’s always upbeat and willing to help anyone. Opposite to the other man in the room who shares his same name. Calvin Garcia, the boss of a few departments in this wing of the hospital. A very grumpy man in his late 50s to early 60s, always thinking he knows more and is superior to everyone else. If your work wasn’t done to his standards, you could expect a harsh talking to from the man. 

He started his position here just two years ago, replacing everyone’s favorite boss, Johanna Mayer.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Randall and Mr. Wayne. Late again, as usual.” Garcia said, giving us a death glare. Calvin felt the tension between the men grow and took this as his cue to leave.

“Sorry, Garcia.” I said, already fed up with him. 

“Well trust me boys, if it happens again, I will penalize you.” 

“Yes sir. We’re sorry.” Damien said, taking my papers along with his and handing them to the old man. 

He gave a weak smile and turned around, grabbing my arm and guiding me out.

“You’ve gotta stop letting him get under your skin like that. He’s not worth your time.” I smiled at the man who has always been saving me from these situations. 

“Yea I know.” We continued talking about random things as we walked back to our offices to pack up and leave. 

“See you in a minute man” Damien said as I walked into my room and he continued on to his. 

I slumped down in my chair, ruining my hands through my hair. I’ve known Damien for five years and within those years I had become a better person and learned to enjoy smaller things in my life. Me and Damien had moved into an apartment together a year into our friendship. You would think after spending so much time with someone they would start to get on your nerves. But Damien never did. I’m starting to fear I have a deeper love for him than just a friendship. I had noticed when he started dating a girl named Laura Balls. Four years later and I still feel that sick feeling whenever he brings her around or mentions her. 

I was terrified to tell him and lose the only friend I have ever truly had. With the new sadness, the need for a release grew stronger. Another reason I couldn’t confess my love to the man. I knew for sure he would be scared if he knew what I did. I had only done it once and I vowed to never do it again. Not even think about it. But as the months went on, the feeling built up more and more, I knew I would get caught eventually but it all felt worth it once I felt the release. 

With violence being the only thing to release all the tension, I relied on my knowledge of the body in my favor. With my schooling I know my way around a penis (in more than one way *wink wink ;)*)

One night after coming out of a pub, trying to drown my feelings, I came across a drunk man in an alleyway. Without thinking I walked up to him. It was like an out of body experience. My body felt as if someone, or something, else was in control. In a blurry dream-like state I picked up a small pocket knife that was conveniently on the ground, and began my work. Luckily the man was black out drunk and passed out. Once I was satisfied I covered the wound. The man wouldn’t know a thing. Not feeling pain right away in the morning because of the state he was in. I took a garbage bag out of a nearby dumpster, and emptied it, wrapping the reward in the bag. 

Satisfied with my work I made my way home, making sure no one saw me exit the alleyway. I had the most valued thing to a man. His pride and joy. His penis. But now I have a new issue. 

What the fuck do I do with it?


End file.
